A Heart Still Beats
by Collectively Untogether
Summary: While their parents are on their honeymoon, CeCe and Logan find themselves in danger that could potentially be lethal for one of them. As things spiral out of control, is it possible for their fates to become entwined in a bond that surpasses that of step-siblings? CeCe/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to all the good feedback on my stories for this couple from my lovely readers, I decided you all deserved a multi-chapter story. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

* * *

CeCe Jones was about as ditzy as one could get, though with sides of spunk and style to go with the main course. She had flaming red hair and a personality to match - easily angered and explosive when messed with. On the up side, her best friend Rocky balanced her out. When Rocky wasn't there, there was chaos. Well, even with Rocky there, CeCe still managed the chaos.

However, tonight happened to be the setup for extreme amounts of chaos for a couple reasons. The first was that CeCe's mom and new step-dad were on the first night of their honeymoon in the Caribbean and they had left CeCe, Logan, and Flynn all with the Blue's for the week. CeCe and Rocky would be sharing a bed while Flynn roomed with Ty and Logan took the couch in the living room. The second reason was that Rocky was falling asleep. Or was already asleep. CeCe couldn't tell by this point.

"Get up, Rocky, I need it," CeCe whined, pushing at her friend's shoulder.

Rocky was already curled up underneath her covers with her face buried in the pillow. "Why?" the girl grumbled just loud enough for CeCe to hear. "It's midnight."

"And we have school tomorrow. I. Need. My. Curling. Iron."

"Get it in the morning."

CeCe scowled at the back of Rocky's head and huffed before leaving the room. She pulled Rocky's bedroom door shut behind her with a soft click. Everyone else was already asleep.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice out of the darkness.

CeCe went still, heart hammering as she paused with one foot out the living room window that led to the fire escape. So, maybe not _everyone_ was asleep.

"Logan, go back to bed. I'm just getting something from our apartment," CeCe said and moved out onto the fire escape. She was lucky she hadn't hit her head when he startled her. That would have hurt.

"At midnight?" Logan asked. She heard the creak of springs of a well-used couch a few seconds before Logan appeared in the window. "Move over, I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here."

"No. You need someone with you, and I know there's no point in trying to change your mind."

"Least you've finally learned something," CeCe chirped, stepping back as he climbed through the window. "But I'm just going downstairs. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, because you're totally not clumsy," Logan said, looking at her pointedly.

CeCe huffed at him and just turned to climb down the fire escape to their apartment which wasn't too far below Rocky's. She should have worn shoes or something because the metal steps and rungs were like icy knives to her feet.

"And what are we getting?" Logan asked, crouching beside CeCe as she slid the window up. "And why on earth is this window open?!"

"My curling iron. And I leave it open for Rocky." CeCe peeked her head into the dark apartment before pulling back and putting her feet through first.

"That's dangerous."

"Shut up. It's how we roll." CeCe lowered herself through the window and looked back at Logan who just rolled his eyes. "Well, come on."

"I'm coming. Keep your shorts on, Red."

CeCe smacked his arm once he was standing beside her in the dark of the apartment.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. And it's been a long time coming." CeCe spun on her heel and moved toward the bathroom, snatching up the curling iron and turning around. She cocked her head, seeing a light underneath the door to her mom's room. "Logan, didn't Mom stress turning off all the lights before she left?" she asked, her voice now a whisper. "Something about the electric bill?"

"Yeah. Why?" Logan asked warily, moving toward her.

She pointed at the light in answer. Then just as she did so, the light went off. Her heart was suddenly in her throat, and she looked at Logan, afraid to breathe. He looked like he was about to throw up.

The bedroom door started to open, but CeCe didn't see much more as Logan suddenly moved and shoved her into the bathroom. She groaned as she hit the tiled floor, her curling iron flying out of her hand and spinning across the floor. She turned her body to look back out at the hallway. She could only see Logan's feet as the blow from hitting the floor had stunned her body for a moment and moving hurt.

A second pair of feet entered the scene, and CeCe looked up just enough to see Logan face-to-face with a ski mask. The masked man had Logan by the collar of his shirt, but Logan reacted quickly and kicked him in the stomach. This sent the man reeling backwards. Logan kept his eyes on the man, his hands curling into fists. Then he paled, lowering them just as the gunshot cut through the silence of midnight.

CeCe's mouth fell open as she watched Logan fall backwards while the man made his escape through the living room window where they had entered.

"Logan," Cece croaked, managing to find her voice once the immediate terror of the masked villain released her heart a little. She pushed herself up and crawled over to him. He wasn't moving. "Logan?"

The dark-haired boy open his eyes a sliver to look at her. "Call for help," he whispered. He swallowed, moving his hands to cover the wound in his chest and apply pressure. He screwed up his face in pain and groaned.

CeCe shook her head, telling herself this couldn't be real. Tears stung her eyes as she fumbled in her pajamas for her cell phone before realizing she didn't bring it with her. "H-hang on," she said, her voice breaking as she got up to get the wireless phone from the living room. Logic told her she shouldn't be crying; Logan was her step-brother and a nuisance. Maybe it was just the fear of the masked man that was making her cry now. Or maybe it was natural to cry when you saw simply anyone get shot. She didn't know. But she knew she definitely didn't want to know if the tears got worse if you saw someone die.


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe sat in a stiff hospital chair with her knees pulled to her chest as she stared at the floor. It was nearly dawn outside the window, but CeCe wasn't tired, nor could she have slept if she wanted to. She kept seeing Logan fall to the floor over and over again, his blood creating a pool underneath him as his eyes closed.

CeCe jumped and looked up when a hand touched her shoulder. "Oh. Hi, Mrs. Blue."

"CeCe, I finally got in contact with your mom. She and Jeremy are cutting their honeymoon short and taking the first flight back here. They'll be here in a few hours."

"I thought they were on a cruise." CeCe pushed her bangs out of her eyes and sniffled.

"Their ship doesn't leave for a few hours, so they're just not going." She pulled her hand back from CeCe's shoulder and moved to a second chair in the room where Rocky, still in her pajamas just like CeCe, was curled up asleep with her head on the armrest. Rocky had volunteered to come while Flynn was forced to stay home with Ty. "Your mom said you won't go to school today. But Rocky is. My husband will be on duty if you need anything. He'll just be around with several other patients."

CeCe nodded and looked away from her as the woman started trying to wake Rocky. The redhead's eyes fell on the boy asleep in the hospital bed and felt fresh tears well in her eyes. He had been through three surgeries in the span of five hours. He had been asleep ever since, his heartbeat irregular and bandaging covering most of his chest.

The bullet had broken two ribs and punctured a lung.

Even now after the surgeries, his chest was rising and falling at random. He was having trouble breathing, but the doctors had assured them that he would heal and be fine.

CeCe didn't believe that. How could anyone be fine after a close-range shot like that? He should have been dead. The doctors had even said so. One of his broken ribs had been close to his heart, and a bone fragment had been a centimeter away from plunging into his heart.

"CeCe, I'm going," Rocky said softly, her voice pulling CeCe's eyes away from Logan. "You going to be ok?"

CeCe nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Rocky hugged her tightly. "The police will find the guy who did this. Once your mom's home, they'll be all over this case."

The police were supposedly 'all over it' already though. Right now, there were probably ten cops there with drug dogs for clues, fingerprint dust, and a massive amount of yellow crime tape. They would be going through everything, seeing what had been taken, and analyzing the bloodstain on the floor. In CeCe's mind, the apartment was contaminated now and the thought of ever sleeping in there again gave her the creeps. It would be foreign.

Now more than ever, CeCe was glad Jeremy and her mom had already bought a new house they were planning to move the family into after the honeymoon. She never wanted to see the apartment again, but she knew she would have to. She wasn't done packing, and she wanted to beg her mom to finish for her now.

The room was too silent after Rocky and her mom left. It wasn't like it had been lively before, but it felt emptier now. CeCe couldn't stop the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. She had wished Logan would just go away or not be her stepbrother. But now she was scared for him. How she hated that thief. Why did he have to shoot Logan? Sure, Logan could be annoying but he didn't deserve to die. Brothers were supposed to annoy sisters.

Logan started coughing, causing his heart monitor to go haywire.

CeCe pushed herself up out of the chair and moved over to him. The doctors had said he might continue to bleed internally for a few hours, but it was nothing severe. The blood in his lungs wouldn't bother him more than some coughing, but CeCe worried about the coughing disturbing his ribs. She silently brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Please be ok," she whispered, her eyes flickering from his face to the monitor and back again. He was calming down, but not much. Even at best, his heart and lungs seemed to be out of sync with the rest of his body.

After she was satisfied that his coughing fit was over, CeCe went to the window and sat on the ledge. Chicago was beautiful in the dawn light. The light fell on rooftops and glided through the streets just as the city was waking up for another normal day, and, for once, CeCe wished she was getting up for school instead of in a hospital room with her unconscious stepbrother. Other people weren't in this situation. Other people weren't afraid to close their eyes for even a second for fear of seeing a masked face and a gun.

Why did she have to be alone though? Solitude provoked thoughts and emotions that would otherwise stay hidden. But above that, even when her mom got here, she would still be alone. Her mom hadn't seen the thief. She hadn't seen the blood. She hadn't seen Logan's face as he lay near to death. No, this was something only CeCe had experienced. This, she shared with Logan, and she felt closer to him now more than ever. That was terrifying.

How could a person she disliked so much be her thought of comfort and safety now? Maybe for several reasons: only he would understand. Only he would be able to look at her and know the pain she felt. When she woke up with nightmares in the future as she was sure she would, only he would be the one there to empathize.

Because she would only go to him now. That's why her vacated seat had been pushed up to his bedside and why she hadn't returned Rocky's hug or smiled at Mrs. Blue. She just wanted his eyes open because he would understand without her having to say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Also, please check my profile for details about an upcoming project of mine.**

* * *

CeCe groaned when something tapped her arm and then started shaking it a moment later. "What?" she grumbled, blinking her eyes open. She had finally managed to fall asleep from pure exhaustion around noon and had been in a blissful and, luckily, dreamless sleep. She looked from her mother's concerned face to the clock on the wall and frowned at seeing she had only been asleep for two hours.

"CeCe, are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I wanted to make sure," her mom said, peering at her for a long moment.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Thank. You. Very. Much." CeCe crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just concerned." Her mom turned to look at where Jeremy was sitting in the chair beside Logan's bed. The man's hands were curled around one of his son's hands, cradling it like he was glass.

"Logan," he whispered and sniffed back some tears. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at his son's face.

CeCe looked away, not able to watch. Logan would be fine; the doctors had said so. But why hadn't he woken up yet?

"Come on," her mom said, holding out a hand for her. "Let's get you something to eat or something. Coffee might be good for you. Have you even been out of the room?"

CeCe shook her head, taking her mother's hand and standing. Her body felt completely stiff from being curled up in Rocky's previous sleeping chair for a few hours. "I thought someone should be in here with him," she said quietly, her voice a whisper.

Jeremy looked over, his eyes damp and broken. "Thank you, CeCe."

CeCe nodded and adverted her eyes, grateful when her mom led her out of the room and down the hallway. The air in the hallways seemed to make CeCe's lungs work properly again. After being in that one room for hours, even this slight change of scenery and air was welcome. Logan's room felt suffocating with just her thoughts to fill the room and crush her.

"I know you might not be comfortable talking about it," her mom said, pressing a warm Starbucks cup into CeCe's hand and leading her over to a couch in a corner that was slightly hidden behind a potted plant. "But, being your mom and an officer, I feel I need to ask what happened."

CeCe remained silent as she had been on the entire walk down to the coffee shop. She tapped a nail against the cup. "I wanted my curling iron," she whispered. Then she started crying, her head bowed over her coffee cup which rested in her lap now. "It's my fault. If I hadn't tried to sneak downstairs and get it...if I hadn't let him follow me..."

"This is not your fault, CeCe."

CeCe flinched when her mom tried to rub her back; she withdrew her hand. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. She took a large drink of coffee, and tears stung her eyes again as the liquid burned on its way down her throat.

Her mom sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

CeCe shrugged and didn't look up when the woman got up and walked away to buy her food. Nor did she pay attention to what she was eating once it was in her hand ten minutes later. Everything felt strange and out of place as if she wasn't really alive - as if she was watching a movie of the things happening around her.

After the quick lunch, CeCe returned upstairs to Logan's room while her mom went to pick up Flynn from school. Now things were just awkward since she was alone with Jeremy...except for Logan.

"Rocky's dad, Dr. Blue, came in while you were gone. He said Logan will be waking up soon after the medications have worn off a bit. He'll still need many pain meds though," Jeremy said as CeCe settled herself in the window. "CeCe. Thank you for being there for him. I'd hate to...I would hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

CeCe didn't say anything. If she hadn't have been there, Logan wouldn't have been there either. None of this would have happened. Logically, she knew she shouldn't blame herself; Logan was the one who had insisted on following her. But she still felt like she could have done something different.

"When are we moving?" she asked after a few minutes had passed.

"As soon as the police have finished their investigation. Your mom will take over the case once they've finished getting all the evidence they need from the apartment. Then we can get everything out and move to the new place. I imagine you want to move now."

CeCe nodded. "I don't really want to go back to the apartment at all."

"I understand. But it will go faster with everyone packing." He swallowed and lowered his eyes. "Well. Everyone that can. I'm going to need help with some of Logan's things at my own apartment. I just can't pack up the whole place by myself."

CeCe nodded again. "Ok." She went back to staring out the window, wondering if Rocky would come back to the hospital the instant school was over. She would probably sit there doing homework, but her company would be more welcome than Jeremy's. Honestly, the man looked like he might dissolve into a blubbering child at any moment.

CeCe sighed and tilted her head so that her temple pressed against the cool windowpane. Logan had to wake up soon; while he was unconscious, she felt the same way. If only he would wake up, it would give her assurance that everything would have to be ok.

Then CeCe heard Jeremy say Logan's name softly, almost in wonder. She twisted around to look over her shoulder. Logan hadn't moved, but his eyes were open and scanning the room. They met hers, and she felt all the air go out of her lungs when suddenly pierced by that injured gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

CeCe didn't get to see much of Logan over the next two weeks. She went back to school the day after Logan had woken up and found herself bogged down with depression from both homework and not having someone at school who understood the depth of the situation. Jeremy was constantly by Logan's side, which left no time for CeCe to talk to Logan alone like she wanted. Every time she visited him, Logan gave her sorrowful looks as if he understood her annoyance at having Jeremy present.

It was almost the exact opposite with her mother. Now that the police had finished investigating their apartment, her mom was always at the station working on the case. When she actually was home, she just stayed in her room with the door closed to pack, knowing that CeCe got nervous every time the girl had to walk past the open door. Having it open was worse that having it closed since the former allowed the redhead to see exactly what the thief had done in there that night. So instead, CeCe was given the task of finishing the packing of her room, the kitchen, and assisting Flynn with the bigger items in his room. The routine of school, homework, packing, and more homework kept CeCe busy and away from Logan. While she knew her mom was just trying to keep her mind off things, CeCe really just wanted to have ten minutes alone with Logan.

By the end of the first week after the incident, CeCe's assigned rooms were done. The rest of the apartment was on her mom's to-do list. Unfortunately, this didn't mean CeCe had free time. Since Jeremy was still hovering around the recovering Logan like a mother hen, he hadn't spent much time packing past what he had gotten done before the wedding and what he did every night before bed. And CeCe had agreed to help with packing Logan's things for Jeremy.

"So, what all are we packing for him?" Rocky asked as CeCe used the key Jeremy had given her to unlock the apartment door. Rocky had been helping her pack in her mom's apartment, and the brunette was phenomenal at making things fit neatly into their boxes.

"Mostly Logan's room," CeCe said, pushing open the door and walking inside. She flipped on the light switch. "If we get that done, we're supposed to call Jeremy."

"He's still at the hospital?" Rocky asked, closing the door behind them both.

"Yeah. Logan doesn't get out for another week. The doctors want to make sure his ribs and lung have started healing properly before they send him home. Even then, he won't be allowed to go to school for a while. That's a big reason why Jeremy wants to make sure that when Logan gets out, he can just go straight to the new house." CeCe set the keys on the coffee table before moving past a stack of cardboard boxes toward the back rooms.

"Wow, we have a lot to do," Rocky said, following CeCe inside the last bedroom.

"Yeah," CeCe sighed, looking around. For a guy, Logan kept his room pretty neat. She knew compared to Flynn's junkyard, this was paradise. Still, there were clothes, sheets, sports trophies, pictures, band posters, and more to pack. Jeremy had already leaned a stack of flat cardboard pieces against the wall and provided rubber bands and packaging tape.

"Where should we start?" Rocky asked, already picking up a cardboard piece to fold it into its box shape.

"Um, you get his clothes," CeCe said, knowing Rocky was the expert with taking a closet of clothes and making it fit into a minimal number of boxes. "I'll get the posters and things on his desk and dresser."

Rocky nodded and handed the rubber bands and box to CeCe. The redhead moved the supplies over to the bed before going to the wall to take down the first poster. The work went quickly with both of the girls there, and by lunch time, all of Logan's clothes, posters, and miscellaneous objects around his room had been packed away into boxes.

"Ok, Jeremy said the movers will take care of the furniture and stuff," CeCe said, slipping her phone back into her pocket as she walked into the living room where Rocky was sitting. "So, we can start on the kitchen and bookshelves."

Rocky pushed herself up from the couch with a sigh. "Alright. I'm starving though. Can we eat while we're working?"

"Yeah, as long as we don't dirty any of the plates we're supposed to be packing. I don't want to do more work than necessary," CeCe said and led the way into the kitchen.

"Ok, well, let's eat first," Rocky said and went straight to the fridge.

"Sounds good to me," CeCe said and dropped into a kitchen chair at the table. Packing was annoyingly exhausting, and her feet were hurting. Rocky started naming off things to eat, but CeCe wasn't listening. Her eyes had found the sole thing on the table.

"CeCe, did you hear me?" Rocky asked after a minute.

"What? Yeah," CeCe lied, her hands already reaching for the flat rectangular book.

"CeCe."

"Just whatever is fine."

Rocky sighed. "Fine. But you better eat whatever I give you." She started taking things out of the fridge.

CeCe tuned her out and opened the scrapbook. The first page was a single picture of a woman who looked a lot like Logan. She was smiling the same smile he had, and her brown hair was pulled back from her gentle features. In a word, she was beautiful. Her hands rested on her round stomach, giving her the appearance of being completely content with her life and the life growing inside her. The caption underneath read: _Marie, 8 months._

The next page consisted of multiple pictures of the same baby. One showed him in his mother's arms just after birth. Another was of the baby asleep in his bed in the hospital's nursery. They all had captions still written in the same hand which continued through the following pages that showed Logan growing up. The pictures showed him riding his first bike, at his first baseball game with his dad, eating ice cream, and playing baseball with his team and winning the trophies CeCe had just packed away.

CeCe smiled as she flipped through the book. She stopped short when she reached one of the final pages with pictures. Logan and Flynn were together in the picture and the caption was now written in a bulkier hand: _Me and Flynn. _She hesitated and then turned the page, which was the last one. The only picture there showed her asleep on a couch while Logan slept sitting up with his head tilted back against the couch. Her fingers were threaded through his hair; both of them looked relaxed. The caption read: _Me and CeCe :)._

CeCe swallowed and shut the book. She took a deep breath and stowed it away in her bag while Rocky wasn't looking.

* * *

**Hey, guys, thanks so much for reading. Please review. :) **

**Also, I'm starting an event in which I'll upload 30+ one-shots all on May 1st, and you all get to pick what fandoms I write them for! Voting is going on _right now_ in the poll in my profile. There are 40 fandoms to choose from, so go pick your favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

The two weeks of Logan's hospital stay finally ended, and just in time. The very day he was released, the movers were at each apartment to take all the boxes and furniture to the new house. With Jeremy at the hospital to pick up Logan, Georgia was left to direct the movers.

CeCe hung back with Rocky, eagerly waiting for Logan to be there and trying not to let it show on her face. Apparently, it wasn't working.

"What are you excited about?" Rocky asked.

"Just for the move. It's a pretty big step."

"Yeah," Rocky sighed. "You won't be just downstairs anymore. But I thought you didn't want to move in with Jeremy and Logan."

"I'll just be a few minutes away." CeCe hesitated before adding, "The shooting changed a lot, Rocky. It was hard to even walk into our apartment anymore."

Rocky nodded and looked back toward where Georgia was telling the movers not to drop something. "Yeah, it did change a lot. You've been...quiet."

"What? Me? No!"

"I know it's odd to say. I just think you've been a little reserved recently. I don't blame you. I'm just commenting."

CeCe didn't respond and looked away.

"CeCe, get in the car. We're meeting Jeremy and Logan at the house," Georgia said, looking over at the redhead. Behind her, the movers were closing the back of the moving truck and walking around to get into the front cab.

CeCe nodded and turned to Rocky. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Rocky nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "I hope you really like it. Let me know once you have a break in unpacking."

"I will," CeCe said and went to get into the car where Flynn and Georgia were already waiting.

The drive to the new house was a short one as it wasn't far from their original apartment. This way, they could all live together but didn't have to change schools or jobs. And after the shooting, CeCe fully agreed to the move to the two-story house that was white with green shutters. Now she would be able to relax in a place that wasn't tainted by such a vivid, scary memory. But most of all, it meant seeing Logan and being able to talk to him now in the aftermath of the attack.

But Jeremy and Logan weren't at the house to meet them when they pulled into the driveway. The movers had already unpacked the majority of the truck by the time they pulled up to the house.

"I can help Logan get inside," CeCe said, suddenly appearing at Jeremy's elbow as he walked around the car to open Logan's door. "I think Mom wanted your help arranging the living room anyways."

"Are you sure, CeCe?" Jeremy asked.

CeCe nodded.

"You're such a great help. Just take your time getting him inside."

CeCe watched Jeremy walk to the house and disappear inside before hurrying to open Logan's door. She looked at his face, a little surprised to see a smile on his lips.

"Couldn't wait to have me to yourself?" Logan asked, slowly pushing himself up from the seat and taking the hand CeCe offered him for stability.

"I'd punch you if you hadn't been on your deathbed for the past half month," CeCe said before stepping forward and hugging his neck. "I'm glad you're alright."

Logan slipped his arms around her waist, making butterflies beat their wings against the inner walls of her stomach even though she could tell his hold was tense. "I didn't know you cared that much about me." He laughed.

"Just because we argue does not mean I want you dead." CeCe took a step back, realizing how awkward their position was. "Anyways, better get inside. Lots of unpacking and organizing to do."

"Yeah. I can't do any lifting though. Doctor said I can't exert myself. So, no lifting, running, skateboarding."

CeCe frowned. "I'm sorry. But...you are alive. You'll be able to do those things again soon."

Logan nodded. "I'm sure." He paused and his eyes met hers for a moment before darting away. "Thank you for calling 911. You saved me, you know."

"Not before you saved me first," CeCe pointed out. "You pushed me out of the way."

"Instinct, I suppose."

CeCe nodded and they lapsed into silence.

"Well," Logan said and cleared his throat after a minute of awkward silence. "Better get inside."

It was slow work getting Logan inside because he was still having trouble breathing whenever he moved. Once inside though, CeCe was set to the task of unpacking for Logan. So, Logan sat on his bed that the movers had set up while CeCe followed his instructions about where he wanted most of his things.

"Uh...just put that on the dresser, I guess."

CeCe took the aquarium souvenir snow globe to the dresser and set it down. They had already gone through most of his stuff apart from his clothes. Multiple posters were already on the walls again and his entire CD collection was alphabetized like it had previously been in his old room.

"What next?" CeCe asked, peering in the current box to make sure it was empty before she unfolded it to collapse it.

"How about we take a break?"

"Why? You tired?" CeCe laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No. I want to talk to you for a minute without you being distracted by my stuff."

CeCe narrowed her eyes, wary. "About what?"

"You. At the hospital. You always seemed like you wanted to say something, but never did. Now, you have the perfect opportunity, and you're not saying anything."

CeCe sighed and turned to the only window in Logan's bedroom which looked out at the side lawn. "It's nothing. It was just difficult to deal with seeing the thief's figure every time I turned around. I thought that...maybe...well, that you would likely be the only one who might understand."

Logan was silent for a moment before saying, "I had nightmares about it. About how I knew I only had one choice that night."

CeCe looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I realized that there was someone in the apartment and that something bad had to be about to happen, I knew the only thing I had to do at that moment was to make sure you were safe." He waited before adding, "I mean, that's what brothers do, don't they? They protect their sisters."

CeCe nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I...they do."

Logan smiled and looked away from her. "I guess reflexes just kicked in. See? I'm already a natural at this brother thing."

"Yeah, I guess you are," CeCe said and looked back out the window. Her heart was clenching painfully, and she didn't know why. Something about what Logan had said was just irritating. And she was worried that she knew exactly what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Brother. That's what he had said. Repeatedly. And he had made sure she had caught it.

CeCe glared at her ceiling, thinking over her conversation with Logan just an hour previous. She had finished helping him unpack everything but his clothes, which Logan said he would do himself. Then she had left, barely able to keep calm because he had practically smacked her in the face by repeatedly saying they were siblings. Which they were. But that wasn't the point.

She rolled over onto her side and sighed. She knew shouldn't be upset, and, frankly, she wasn't sure why she was upset anyways. She argued with Logan all the time and hated the fact that she was even five minutes away from her best friend because of the move. But...he had saved her. They had shared meaningful glances in the hospital. He had hugged her.

Maybe she was reading too much into it.

"CeCe," Georgia said, appearing in the doorway. "Time for dinner."

CeCe rolled out of bed with a frown and followed her mother into the kitchen. Boxes were everywhere, and what little was unpacked looked unorganized. "What are we having?" the redhead asked, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Pizza. It's easiest right now."

CeCe pulled one knee to her chest and looked around the kitchen. It was so much larger than their one in their apartment. Then she stopped and shook her head, not wanting to think about the apartment. Instead, her gaze settled on Logan who had just appeared in the kitchen doorway with Flynn. Logan glanced at her before moving to sit down in a chair near his father.

"So, CeCe, Jeremy and I have been thinking..." Georgia began, handing CeCe a paper plate with pizza on it.

"Yeah?" she prompted, watching her mother hand out the other plates of food.

"Well," Jeremy said, glancing at Logan. "We thought it woudl be good for both you and Logan to see a psychiatrist."

CeCe froze with one piece of pizza halfway to her mouth. "A what? No."

"CeCe, we know it's been hard on you. The shooting, that is," Georgia said.

"But I don't want to." CeCe dropped the pizza back onto the plate and looked at Logan. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Logan frowned and swallowed his bite of food before replying. "I don't see the harm in it," he said slowly. "Maybe we do need a little help with coping."

She gaped at him. "You can't possibly be serious."

"CeCe going to a mental doctor?" Flynn laughed. "Finally."

CeCe glared at him while Georgia just told him to hush and eat. The woman looked back at her. "CeCe, please, we're only doing this because we love you and Logan. We want to help you. Will you please try? Just one appointment?"

CeCe looked away, setting her plate in her lap and crossing her arms over her chest.

"CeCe," Logan said.

The girl looked up, reluctantly meeting his gorgeous eyes with her own.

"What if we went together? Like...had the appointment together?" he glanced at their parents to make sure what he was saying was still ok with them. They didn't object.

CeCe studied him for a moment, thinking. "I...I guess we can try it."

Yet, saying she would try didn't prepare her to go to the psychiatrist's office that Monday after school. When Georgia dropped her off at the front door with Logan, her heart was thumping wildly. She was with Logan, and psychiatrists made people talk about their feelings. Those two things should never mix, and she was regretting her decision to come.

"Welcome to Bale and Bale Psychiatry. With whom do you have an appointment? Whitney Bale or Randal Bale?" a perky secretary asked once they had walked up to the front desk.

"Um, I..." Logan looked at CeCe who shook her head. "I don't know."

"Ok, names please." The secretary clicked something on her computer and glanced up expectantly.

"Logan Hunter and CeCe Jones."

The secretary typed in their names. "Oh," she said. "You have both Whitney and Randal. You must be their special appointment."

CeCe frowned at that even as they were told the directions to the office and Logan led her upstairs. "We're a special case? And people know that?" she hissed to him.

Logan shrugged. "I guess."

"Why'd we get them both? They probably think we're insane or something."

"No, they probably thought you'd be more comfortable with a woman in the room and same for me with a man there."

CeCe scowled but didn't say anything as they had just reached the office door that read _Mr. and Mrs. Bale Private Office_. "You sure this is right?"

"That's what the secretary said." He raised a hand to knock on the door.

It was opened a moment later by a brunette woman in a business suit. "Hi. CeCe and Logan, right?" She gave them a warm smile and stood aside, beckoning for them to come in.

CeCe followed Logan in, unconsciously staying closer to his side than she would have if she hadn't been scared of the woman. What was she going to ask anyhow? Was she going to pry and make her confess things in front of Logan?

"Would either of you like some coffee?" the woman asked, shutting the door and leading the way over past a desk to a setup of two chairs and a couch that resembled a lounge room setting. A man sat at the desk, typing something on his computer with his chair pushed back slightly as if he was about to stand. He did so just as they reached the lounge past his desk.

"Welcome, it's nice to meet you, CeCe and Logan," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Randal, and this is my wife, Whitney."

Logan shook his hand, but CeCe hesitated before reaching her hand forward to shake his.

"Come. Sit, sit," Randal said and swept his blond bangs away from the top of his simple glasses. He motioned to the couch behind CeCe and Logan before taking a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite them.

CeCe glanced at the couch and had to force herself not to rush out. It was the infamous couch - the same shape and design that appeared in movies when characters were divulging their deepest secrets and just on the brink of either a breakthrough or a breakdown.

Logan sat and watched her, concern on his face. "You'll be fine," he said quietly and took her hand, pulling her down beside him.

Whitney then took her seat. "We don't want either of you to be afraid of this. This is a safe place; we all have to trust each other."

"We can begin simple," Randal said. "Some introductions and backgrounds. We have two hours to just relax and talk."

CeCe felt like she couldn't breathe. Talk, yes. But it was what they were going to talk about that made her nervous. She squeezed Logan's hand tightly, not even noticing the fact that he hadn't let go.


	7. Chapter 7

"CeCe, how did you feel when you realized there was someone in the apartment?" Whitney asked.

CeCe felt like she was being examined under a microscope...yeah, those things they used in pairs at school, but she normally made sure Rocky was the only one between the two of them who actually touched it. "Nervous," CeCe said, glancing at Logan. They had only just finished introductions and whatnot and now she felt sick.

"Did you assume the person would hurt you?"

CeCe frowned. "What? Was I supposed to assume he'd go handing out lollipops?!"

Whitney folded her hands in her lap. "No, not at all. The point of talking this all out is so you work through it yourself calmly. Just explaining out loud how you were feeling step by step can be a good thing."

CeCe scowled and looked at Logan. "Can't you start?"

Logan sighed and looked at the psychiatrists. "Do you mind if I start? She's always temperamental."

Whitney and Randal both nodded for him to proceed. "And don't talk to us necessarily," Randal said. "You can talk it out to each other."

Logan looked at CeCe for a long moment before saying, "I was terrified. I've never been in a situation where so much was out of my control."

CeCe nodded. "Uncertainty. Just not knowing if that guy was armed or not or if he was the type to hurt you or just run."

"Exactly."

"Good, good," Randal said. "And CeCe...how about when Logan got shot?"

"I..." CeCe hesitated; it all felt very staged. "Do you have coffee?"

Whitney nodded. "I can make some. Yeah, are we being too formal?"

CeCe nodded and watched Whitney get up to make coffee with the machine behind the desk. "When you got shot," she said slowly, looking back at Logan. "I was scared," she said softly. "I didn't know what to do, and my immediate thought was that..." She swallowed, angry as her eyes burned with sudden tears.

Logan interrupted by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close to his body. CeCe could feel the lump of the bandages on his chest between them. She pulled away from him after a moment, hoping her cheeks weren't red.

"I still don't understand how talking is going to help me not be afraid anymore," CeCe said after a moment of silence.

"We're just talking through your feelings today. We may prescribe medicine if that seems appropriate," Randal said. Then he looked up and must have noticed the horrified look on CeCe's face because he quickly added, "Such as sleeping medicine. Nothing severe. Just sleep pills."

"Actually, we might want to put you on those today. Both of you," Whitney said from over by the coffee pot.

CeCe frowned. "I don't need-" She frowned as Logan had just tapped the back of her hand. "What?"

"I think we do. We both do."

She watched his face, his gaze never wavering from her own eyes. "Fine."

Whitney smiled. "Good. And you two should spend more time together. If you're apart a lot right now, it creates the feeling of isolation...like you have no one who understand exactly what you're going through."

"Right. You don't have to do anything drastic like spend every waking hour together," Randal said, now writing on a small pad of paper. "Just go to the park or grab lunch together."

_Sounds like a date, honestly,_ CeCe thought and immediately frowned.

"Don't make that face, CeCe," Logan said. "It could be helpful."

"I know..." She watched Randal tear the top piece of paper off the pad and hand it to Logan. He then wrote another and handed it to her.

"Your prescriptions," he explained.

CeCe looked at the paper and then handed it to Logan. "I'll lose it."

Logan just laughed and folded both slips of paper in half before tucking them away in his pocket.

"Why don't we talk to your relationships with each other?" Whitey suggested, walking back over with a mug of coffee and handing it to CeCe.

Logan frowned and CeCe distracted herself by taking a drink of the scalding hot beverage.

"How so?" Logan asked. "We're step-siblings."

"Right, but how do you treat each other?"

"We argue and tease, mostly, I guess," Logan said, glancing at CeCe. "It's...dislike, maybe?"

CeCe frowned. "He just likes to get on my bad side."

"But you hugged a few moments ago. You two can't possibly just dislike each other," Whitney said, sitting forward. "Actually, move closer together."

CeCe and Logan just frowned at her. CeCe drank more of her coffee, the hot substance able to keep her thoughts from drifting.

Randal looked between them. "Ok, we can try slower steps, but we'd like for you two to be able to reach a place of mutual understanding. You already share the robbery in common."

"Yay?" CeCe said, phrasing it as a question. That was now considered a good thing?

"So..." Randal said. "Maybe this can open more doors for you two to really get along and enjoy each other's company instead of having spontaneous moments of agreement and contentment."

"Mr. Bale...Randal..." Logan began. "Maybe you think we can agree and stop arguing, but when it comes down to it, I'm still her step-brother and she's still my step-sister. We're supposed to argue."

"But it doesn't have to be like that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think so. It's just how things work."

"Well, keep an open mind, please. At least try getting to know each other and understand."

CeCe tipped back more of her coffee. If Whitney and Randal thought she and Logan could 'reach a place of mutual understanding', they were the nuts who needed cracking now. Sure, she would love to spend more time with Logan, but the idea of them getting along well was laughable. Did she want it? Yeah. Was it reachable? Eh...

* * *

**Sorry for such a delay in updating! Life is crazy right now! Also, don't forget to vote for what one-shots you want me to write. Voting ends March 31, 2013.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weekend after the first psychiatry appointment that Georgia and Jeremy agreed to go out for a date night, considering the fact that the shooting had halted their honeymoon before it ever began. Since Flynn was staying at a friend's house that Friday night, they trusted that Logan and CeCe would be safe with each other.

"Ok, the chicken is in the oven," Georgia was saying as CeCe nearly pushed her and Jeremy out the door. "Just take it out when the timer goes off, and warm up the leftover baked beans from last night."

"Alright," CeCe moaned. "Just go enjoy the play and your own dinner."

"Ok, and call us for anything you need," Georgia said, giving her daughter quick squeeze before smiling and following Jeremy out the front door.

CeCe locked the door behind them and sighed.

"Thought they would never leave, didn't you?" Logan asked from his place on the couch. He was laying on his back while some TV movie played on low volume.

"All they do is worry!" CeCe huffed. "It's like we're made of glass and we're going to shatter if they turn their backs for a minute. I already agreed to the psychiatry and sleeping pills; the least she could do is let me breathe." CeCe was nearly raging. On top of her mom worrying constantly, CeCe still felt like it was her fault for this whole mess. She got Logan shot. She ruined her mom's honeymoon with Jeremy. She got herself put on suffocating house arrest practically.

"They mean well. You know that," Logan said, muting the movie as he glanced at her.

CeCe sighed and walked into the kitchen to get the baked beans out of the fridge. "I know," she said, retrieving a fork from a drawer and poking holes in the top of the clear wrap before she put the dish in the microwave. "Still. Breathing does the body good."

She listened to the hum of the microwave, her arms crossed over her abdomen as she frowned at the floor. Once the beans were warm, she left them in the microwave to conserve heat while the chicken finished cooking in the oven.

"Logan, the chicken is about done. Can you move into the kitchen?" CeCe asked as she checked the oven's timer a few minutes later. Logan wasn't supposed to do a lot of moving around while he healed, but the carpet was brand new and thus free of baked bean stains and walking ten feet to the kitchen table surely wouldn't kill him.

When Logan didn't answer, CeCe sighed and turned around to see him still on the couch. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in a semi-normal pattern. He was getting better, and it was visible. But all the pain medication he was on made him sleep a lot so it wasn't surprising he had fallen asleep in just a few short minutes.

CeCe decided to give him a few more minutes and set about getting plates and silverware on the table for their small dinner. Once everything was set and ready for the food, she walked into the living room and crouched by Logan's head. She lightly touched his shoulder, thinking shaking him or speaking too loudly might make his wound or heart hurt; she couldn't risk that.

"Logan," she whispered. "Time for dinner."

He made no movement or sign that he had heard her, so she tried again, this time squeezing his upper arm.

"Come on, Logan, time to eat. Yummy chicken."

Still he didn't move, so CeCe shifted so she was on her knees. She examined his face and watched how his lips parted softly on each exhale of breath. His long eyelashes curved gently upward, and his face and body were relaxed. Then she looked at where the bandages were underneath his shirt, the lump of padding making it bulge slightly as evidence that all her fears were real. She swallowed and brushed her fingertips over the lump of bandages over his ribs where the bullet had entered. It was strange to know that he had been so close to death - could have almost touched it - but was now healing.

Did it sound normal, she wondered. His heart. Did it sound regular now since the accident?

CeCe's eyes darted back to his face to make sure he hadn't woken silently. Upon confirming that his eyes were still closed and his breathing hadn't changed, she leaned forward and laid her head on his chest over his heart. The lump of bandages touched her chin as she pressed her ear flat against his chest and closed her eyes.

It sounded perfect.

The soft, steady beat was almost enough to lull her to sleep and probably would have done it too if she hadn't been in an uncomfortable kneeling position. But still, it sounded healthy and pure. Alive and as if nothing had ever made it skip a single beat.

The oven timer went off with a loud buzz, jolting CeCe to her senses. Alert and sitting up straight again, she moved to get up.

Logan stirred and opened his eyes. "Dinner's ready?" he asked.

CeCe nodded and held out a hand for him. He accepted it and slowly moved to stand and follow her to the kitchen.

CeCe served the chicken and baked beans in silence, avoiding Logan's eyes. She had nothing to be ashamed of, did she? It wasn't like she had feelings for him or anything. But then why did she feel like she had crossed some huge boundary?

"CeCe," Logan said after they had been eating in silence for ten minutes. "What's wrong?"

She didn't look up and just ate another bite of chicken. "Nothing," she said after swallowing.

"Yes, there is. You're not looking at me. Or talking. You not talking is like..." He was trying to find the right words for a moment. "Like Rocky not studying for a final exam. It doesn't happen."

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just eat."

Logan reached across the table and lightly gripped her hand that held the fork, forcing her to stop eating. "CeCe."

She jerked her hand back. "What?" she snapped, finally looking up at him.

Logan sighed at her flare of anger and just got up to take his empty plate to the sink. "If you want to lay your head on my chest, all you have to do is ask, you know. It's not a crime." He left the kitchen to go to his room, leaving CeCe staring after him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for being such great readers. I hope you all understand when I say school projects pulled me away in April and kept me from fulfilling the May Mania 2013 event. Family problems and just real life in general interrupted this summer as well. That being said, as I start up work again on my chapter fics, I am leaving voting open until a time when I can write the one-shots for the event. I hope you guys are understanding and still supportive of this event. Thank you.**


End file.
